Super Secret Sister
by KwaiiKittenWriter
Summary: When Lapis Lazuil finally gets to meet her sister again, things don't go as planned. It turns out her sister is a crystal gem along with Jasper. While Lapis strugles to keep it hidden along with some other secrets. Her sister starts help her understand that not all secrets are meant to be kept. Well her secret get reaveld, stay hidden, or reavel it's self.


**Hey everyone here's a story about Lapis Lazuil and her sister Sodalite. And yes I know Gems don't have siblings but just bear with me here. Also I haven't figured out where Sodalites gem is so if you have any suggestion I'd love to her them so** **yea thanks for reading :).**

As the wrap pad began to light up, it simmered and glowed as a girl with a blue dress with blue skin and blue flowing hair and beautiful blue eyes. As the wrap pad began to stop, Lapis was seen with her arms crossed and a normal and nervous look was on her face.

"Lapis?!"Jasper said with a nervous and surprised face.

"What are you doing here?!" Said Amythest

"Shouldn't you be at the barn with Peridot?" Said Pearl

"P, hang on there, Peridot's with Steven reremember" Amythest said as she walked over to Pearl.

"That was tomorrow Amythest" smirked Pearl.

"That's today" Said Amythest with a smile.

"No tommorw" Pearl smile began to fade

"No Today" Amythest began to frown. Soon enough they were both arguing. Lapis began to get vary uncountable, Granet began to notice same with Jasper. As Lapis turned around to walk wall by the temple door Granet asked.

"Why are you here?" Lapis turned around and before she could answer a gem came out and wrapped her arms around Lapis shoulders and neck.

"YOU CAME!!!" The gem screamed. Amythest and Pearl stopped fighting and looked towards Lapis and the other gem. The gem was blue, a little like Lapis skin color but a little different. Her hair was middle length it was blue but a darkish blue. She was wearing a blue crop top with baseball sleeves(Baseball sleeves go down the middle of your arm)and long blue pants and a pair of blue flats, the gems name was Sodalite.

"You invited her?!" Amythest said with crossed arms.

"Of course she's my si-" before she could finish Lapis ebowed her arm and said.

"Friend...I'm her Friend" The crystal gems looked at each other. Sodalite looked at Lapis and decided to go with it.

"Yea...So anyway Lapis are you ready to go?" Sodalite focused back to Lapis. The crystal gems all looked confused and wanting some answers.

"I think so?" She said looked at her herself.

"Well you can't go looking like that" Sodalite said.

"Why?" Lapis Said looking at her dress.

"I can't spoil it" Sodalite said putting her hands on her sholders but before she could say anything Amythest butted in.

"Mind telling us where you to are going" Amythest crossed her arms.

"It would be nice to know" Granet added fixing her glasses.

"My room!" Sodalite said opening the door and grabbing Lapis hand.

"What?!" Lapis Said as Sodalite said ran to her room.

"Do you trust me?" Sodalite asked smiling at her. Did she trust Sodalite, she was always there for her. Every time she fell down she was there to help her up. She risked her life for her's any time she could. She was one Lapis could turn to. They were never appert, untill the war. Did she still trust they were safe. And they would never be apart. Maybe not but she knew Sodalite was there for her.

"Lapis?" Sodalite looked at Lapis with a half smile.

"...Yes...I...trust you" Lapis said smiling at her. With thouse words Lapis was in Sodalites room. The door closed, Lapis was ready. Sodalite Spin Lapis onto one of her chairs in her room.

"Lets start with the dress" She said, out no wear came a dress magazine. Sodalite room could give her anything she thought of she didn't even have to ask.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing" Lapis said looking down at her outfit again.

"Well for this event you need something more...formal" Sodalite Keept looking in the book.

"Here we go!" Sodalite showed Lapis the picture. Lapis simled and agreed. While Lapis and Sodalite looked at dresses and more the crystal gems began to wonder.

MEANWHILE

"Sooooooo...are we gonna pretend that never happened" Jasper asked.

"They seem like there hideing something, well at least Lapis" Amethyst added.

"But what" Pearl added the 3 began to think. Then Garnet said.

"If they want us to know, they would tell us" Garnet said looking at the 3.

"But how can trust her" Jasper added, yes he's "relationship" with Lapis needed some work. Lapis was hard to friend, after all.

"We have to" Said Garnet as she walked away. Pearl did as well, but Amythest and Jasper wanted answers. And just when things couldn't get worse the wrap pad lit up, they were back. Lapis secrets were about to be revlied. Even her **darkest** one's.

 **Thanks for reading :).**

 **And if you have any idea's on where Sodalites Gem should be, just let me know. And if you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to here them.**

 **Thanks again and bye!!!:)**


End file.
